


Will I find my home in you?

by WitcherSexual



Series: Will I find my home in you? [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Lambert-centric (The Witcher), M/M, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, no beta we die like Lamberts self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: When Lambert gets a letter telling him that Jaskier and Geralt are getting handfasted, and have invited more witcher's to the keep he wonders if he can just not turn up, but like always his plans go downhill when a Cat wanders onto his path and they are now going to Kaer Morhen together? when did that happen? Lambert isn't sure.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Will I find my home in you? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreudianSlaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreudianSlaps/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! I got you, Rebrandedslaps, for the Witcher Secret Santa and you requested Laiden being in love, so I have delivered! I do hope you like this dear!

The sky was dimming as Lambert finally settled into his campsite, the empty water skin beside him and his swords closer than anything else. He had patched up his most recent wound -- a scratch down his leg from a fucking Warg of all things -- and was just about to settle into cleaning and sharpening his swords when his medallion hummed and a small crow landed on his leg. 

"What the fuck are you?" He asked the bird with a groan, he was not looking for a pissed off mage at the moment; that was Geralt’s sort of thing. The bird titled its head and stuck out its leg expectantly, Lambert narrowed his eyes but hesitantly took the parchment off the leg and watched as the bird turned away from him and disappeared as his medallion hummed again. 

He sniffed it carefully, checking for poisons and when he came up empty he checked with his medallion which stood still on his chest. He shrugged and opened it carefully, eyes scanning for the important parts and then stopped. He reread it, then again to make sure he wasn't delirious. 

Lambert looked to the sky and sighed,  _ fucking Jaskier.  _ The bard just had to go and get himself hand fasted with Geralt, and he was expected to go and also bring a date? Who did they take him for? Someone who others could put up with? He threw the paper towards his pack and sighed, he was going to go -- he would never say no to his brother or the bard -- but he didn't have to like it at all. They were going to perform the ceremony at Winter in Kaer Morhen, and according to their note they had invited a few others. 

Lambert surveyed his surroundings before he settled in with his whetstone and started on his steel sword, he would need to work on more contracts to get them a gift. What do you even get a witcher and his bard? A dagger? A  _ set  _ of daggers? Fuck he needed to start saving soon if he needed to get them a set each.

-

Lambert officially hated Geralt and Jaskier, he had been saving as much as he could -- going as far as to stop visiting brothels -- but he wasn't even close to having enough to get them some new daggers. It wasn't all his fault, his armour had needed repaired and then his sword broke fighting a fucking Leshen, he hadn't been close enough to Novigrad for Hattori to fix them so he had to go to a fucking blacksmith who still charged extra because he was a witcher. Yeah, Lambert was not having a good few weeks.

His run got even worse when his usual route on the Path seemed to be monster free, which meant contract free. He knew when another witcher was close, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to head the opposite direction or fight the fucker who had decided to go his route. 

He kept going the same route. He had to, the fucker was going to get it when Lambert caught up to him. 

Lambert followed the stories of a dark haired witcher who spoke well and was polite, he was guessing that a Griffin had wandered into his territory by accident, nothing a quick drink and talk wouldn't fix. In the last town he visited there was apparently a hunt still up for grabs, something about a curse and a manor? He didn't even hesitate at taking the notice down and hunting down the alderman of Ellander for the details. 

The alderman was grateful for his help, the mayor had bought a new manor and had placed the alderman in charge of his affairs but the idiot mayor had apparently got himself cursed into an ogre. Lambert wasn't in the position to turn down the job of turning him back to his human form so he took the job, and he even agreed to letting the alderman stick with him. 

They set out in the early hours of the morning, the sky not even red yet, and as they walked the alderman was smelling like a bag of nerves from being beside a witcher but he didn't smell half as scared as he should be, Lambert probably had Jaskier to thank for that and as they crept closer to the manor he could smell the rot of the ogre. 

The idiot he had with him didn’t listen to him, he thought his friend was still in the ogre, and Lambert wasn’t fast enough to save him before he was being ripped to shreds by the ogre and wolves around them. He downed a Blizzard and started to attack the wolves that ran at him, he didn’t like hurting the animals but if they fought first he was going to retaliate with the same force. 

As he fought the wolves, their numbers slowly falling before the ogre seemed to take an interest in him at all, he was about to swing his sword down before he felt someone rush past him and take the easy hit, killing the ogre easily. 

Lambert stared at the head that had fallen at his feet and then to the person who took his contract, he lifted his sword and gaped at the man. He was taller than Lambert, and his skin was much darker than the pale tone of his own, but he was a witcher, the two swords, eyes and medallion proved that much. 

“Cat,” He spat out as he backed away from him slowly, he had heard the rumors of the Cat school, the crazed maniacs who only wanted to get paid, they took contracts on anyone no matter the moral issues with it. 

“Ah Wolf! You have been tailing me for a while now,” Lambert scoffed and watched as the man dropped his swords and leaned down to collect the trophy for the hunt. “So Wolfie which one are you?”

“What?” Lambert blinked at the man carefully, scared to take his eyes off him, but the Cat seemed to be… friendly? Were Cats friendly? Is that something that happened?

“Well I met your dear White Wolf and his Bard a few months ago, apparently the famous White Wolf is engaged to his little Bard, did you know?” The Cat cut the ogre's head off and grimaced as he was sprayed with blood but he stood and placed his dagger away before stretching a hand to Lambert. “I am Aiden,”

“What the fuck are you?” Lambert stared at the hand and the man before he backed away again, he didn’t want to be cursed with whatever the witcher had, he was being nice and only a curse could do that to a fucking witcher,  _ well unless the witcher had a Bard with them. _

“Well that is rude, I am a Cat witcher, we may not get along Wolf but I am not like the old Cats,” Aiden pulled his hand away and frowned before he wrapped the head in a tarp and clicked his tongue a couple of times. Lambert looked in the direction of the horse and frowned.

“Well Aiden I can lie and say it was nice meeting you, but you just stole my fucking contract,” Lambert didn’t put his sword away like Aiden had but he let his gaze fall to the fallen alderman and sighed, “Fuck this,” He kneeled down and rummaged through his pockets, carefully pulling the pouch of coins from his pocket before he stood and looked at Aiden. 

“Why the fuck are you so grumpy Wolf?” Lambert glared at him and contemplated gaining an enemy from the Cat school but decided against it when he remembered the scars Vesemir had from the fights with them. 

“You are on my Path and you keep taking my fucking work, I need the coin,” Lambert moved closer and tried to make himself taller as he got into Aiden’s face but the man just smiled and tilted his head. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise, I was looking for a Path to follow before Winter,” Lambert shook his head and moved away again, making sure his back wasn’t turned on the man at all, “Well is there anyway we could split the coin for this hunt? I mean you did help me and I helped you,” 

Lambert groaned but nodded reluctantly, it was better for him, he would get more coin than just the coin from the aldermans pockets. “Fine, but then you leave, I need to get coin before I head up north for winter,”

“I’m going that way too!” Aiden smiled and Lambert restrained his instincts to punch when he came closer to him, “Wolf what do you say? You and I, Wolf and Cat, on the Path together,” 

Lambert didn’t stop himself when he felt Aiden swing an arm over his shoulder, he moved away and brought a hard hit right across the man’s jaw before he moved further away. “Don’t fucking touch me,”

“Oh fuck me,” Aiden cursed and rubbed his jaw but Lambert didn’t punch hard enough for it to break -- he should have -- but he didn’t need more enemies. “Fine then, I see how it is Wolf,”

Lambert watched as Aiden stalked away and he carefully followed, making sure to keep an eye on the Cat as well as his surroundings, he wasn’t going to die because he was making sure a Cat wouldn’t kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden apparently wanted a broken jaw, or maybe he just had a death wish, but Lambert knew one thing for sure, Aiden was fucking following him. They split ways after the ogre hunt, Lambert continuing on his Path and Aiden said he would head the opposite direction, but on the second day as he walked Lambert could smell and fucking hear him as he talked to his horse. He brushed it off by saying he would leave at the next crossroad, but as they passed the tenth or so of that day he could still hear Aiden and the fucking horse. 

He stood still, his dagger in hand and glared at the path at his feet before he turned around and looked the way he had walked for Aiden, he was going to make sure the Cat really knew what he meant by not following. As he waited for the Cat and his horse to come closer he could feel the air cool slightly and sighed, it was going to rain and he didn’t have enough for an inn.  _ Sleep in the cold yet again _ . 

Lambert could see Aiden as he walked beside his horse and pointed his dagger at him, “Stop fucking following me,” Aiden smiled and pet his horse before moving closer to him. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Wolf, I am merely going in the same direction as you,” Lambert blinked in confusion and watched as Aiden walked ahead of him. “Are you coming Wolf?”

“Fuck off Cat,” Lambert walked faster, taking over and making sure to keep his distance from the Cat, he stopped off close to a forest and sensed for anything magical, if he was sleeping in the forest he was going to make sure it was as safe as possible. 

“Wolf what are you doing? There is an inn at the next town,” Aiden stopped beside him and Lambert moved away as he felt the horse breath close to him,  _ fucking beasts _ . 

“I am camping tonight, I need to keep the coin for other things,” It wasn’t a lie, he did need the coin for Geralt and Jaskier’s gifts, he didn’t want to be the asshole who waited until the last minute and bought them shit things. They would get custom daggers from a respectable blacksmith, when he could afford them. 

“Okay? I can get you a room if you want,” Lambert shook his head, he did not want to be in debt to a Cat at all, “Come on stop being a lone Wolf,”

“Fuck off Cat,” Lambert bared his teeth and watched as the Cat shrugged but started on the Path again, leaving Lambert alone in the woods. He watched as the figure disappeared and he started to make his camp, pulling his pack off his back and pulling the tarp he used for a tent out. 

As the day started to darken he heard a horse come closer to him, he sighed and prayed no one would stop to ask him anything, but when he heard the voice with the fucking horse he groaned. 

“Well hello to you to Wolf,” Aiden jumped off the horse and Lambert stood slowly before he glared at the Cat. “I brought you food,” Aiden held out a loaf of bread and some cheese, Lambert stared at it for a few seconds before Aiden huffed. “I didn’t poison it,”

“How do I know that?” Lambert didn’t take it and he watched Aiden sigh again but take a bite and roll his eyes. When he didn’t peel over and start choking, Lambert took that as a sign and took the offered food carefully. 

“A thank you would be nice, or you know maybe just your name?” Lambert glared at Aiden before he huffed. 

“Lambert,” Aiden grinned at him and Lambert rolled his eyes before he took another bite of the bread and hummed in approval. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, take it as an apology for stealing your Path,” Lambert narrowed his eyes and looked at the bread and cheese again. “Right, if you don’t want to come back to the inn with me fine, but it is getting cold. Night Lambert,”

Before Aiden could leave, Lambert handed him the food back and glared at him, “I don’t need your fucking charity,” 

“What?” Aiden balked at him and Lambert glared at him before he pointed to the road again. “Fine, well good night Lambert,” He walked away, his horse beside him and Lambert sighed at himself and settled in for a cold night. 

The night passed slowly, Lambert didn’t trust the Cat not to come back and kill him so he resorted to meditating, again. The rain came at about the witching hour, he felt the first drops fall to his skin, the cold forcing him to retreat even further into his mind. He could feel his skin start to freeze, his old broken bones aching and his armor felt like he was wearing a ton of bricks on his back. 

He came back to himself as the light shone through the trees, the life of the forest came back; birds singing high above him, a song like the Bard sung when he thought no one was listening; the predators of the night left and the ground seemed to come to life with bugs and small animals.

He stood slowly, feeling his armor squelch, a grimace on his face as he slowly stripped of it and tried to look for any dry twigs to start a fire with. Nothing of course. He sighed but put his soaking armor back on, if Eskel was here he would have been able to use his Igni to dry it, but Lambert had never got the hang of doing that. 

The day started early, like it always did on the Path, but Lambert knew Aiden would follow him soon anyway. The Cat seemed to be his shadow, an extremely loud and horse loving shadow; Lambert assumed that was how he met Geralt and Jaskier, both of them loved horses as well, weirdos. 

It was a few hours later when he heard the horse coming behind him, they were a mile or two out still so Lambert had time on his own. He walked faster, his armor seemed to be drying very slowly in the weak sun but he tried not to let it bother him. 

Aiden caught up to him when he stopped to gather some plants for his potions. The horse came to a stop and the Cat jumped down with a grin before he helped pick some flowers as well. Lambert wanted to curse him out, the Cat had no business following him to Kaer Morhen, he couldn’t just show a fucking Cat his home. 

“So Lambert, how was your night?” Lambert turned to see the Cat, there was no smirk or even a ‘told you so’ from him, just a simple question. 

“It was fine.” He didn’t ask how the Cat’s was, he didn’t need to know about the warm room he slept in, or how his armor wasn’t soaked through. He didn’t need to hear it from the fucker. 

“Well I also had a good night, I had a lovely partner who enjoyed my company a lot I think,” Aiden straightened his back and held a flower out to his horse before he turned back to Lambert, “Of course they gave me a good time as well.”

Lambert looked to the sky in a silent prayer to the gods he didn’t believe in, begging for them to make Aiden go away. He didn’t need a fucking Cat following him. 

“You know when I met Jaskier and Geralt they said you were very talkative, and that we would get along well. I think they were wrong.” Lambert grinned, maybe the fucker had finally got a clue. “But I am not one to give up on a challenge, by Winter I think we will be the best of friends.”

“Fuck.” Lambert wondered if this was payback for all the wrong he had done in his life, or maybe he was dead and this was his punishment, he had to live with a Cat for eternity. 

“Well dear Lambert where are we going next? The directions I was giving aren’t that great,” Lambert whipped his head up and stared at the man.  _ Directions? Where to?  _ Aiden seemed to see his confusion because he stopped his ramble and grinned. “You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” Lambert stood up straight, he was slightly smaller than Aiden but he was broader and he could easily fight the fucker if it was needed. 

“Oh. Well I was invited to winter with the Wolves. Jaskier and Geralt invited me to their handfasting, I heard tell of a few others. A couple of Bears, maybe a few Vipers, a few other Cats, I think I was told that a Manticore or two was heading up as well.”

“What the fuck? Why didn’t they say anything?” Lambert turned to his bag and dug through it to find the fucking letter. He read it and cursed again. It did say they were inviting others, not who, just  _ others.  _

“Oh. It won’t be that bad? I mean us Cats can be a little loud, and maybe a little violent with each other but we make excellent guests!” Lambert wanted to find his fucking brother and his Bard, he didn’t know what he would do but he would think of something. 

“So I have to share my winter with you?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, he really wasn’t wanting to make an enemy, but from the way Aidens face seemed to drop it sounded harsh. 

“I’m sorry that we want to be there for Jaskier and Geralt. If you really don’t like me then I will avoid you.” Lambert didn’t say anything else, he stood with his bag and started to walk again. He could feel Aiden watching him and he rolled his eyes. 

“Fucking fine, I will take you to Kaer Morhen. If you listen to me you might not die on the climb.” Aiden’s happiness was so strong Lambert could practically taste it, the Cat pulled his horses reins as he tried to catch up to Lambert and the Cat started to ramble about his own keep. Lambert had learned how to block the noise out, it was easier that when he did it to the Bard. 


	3. Chapter 3

The weather got colder, the contracts got less lucrative, and by the time Lambert had made it to a blacksmith he trusted his pockets were almost empty. He had enough to get Geralt and Jaskier both a new set of steel and silver daggers, the Bards obviously more dainty and decorated because Lambert was not getting lectured on the need to have beauty on a dagger again.

Aiden was still following him, the Cat had seemed to calm down slightly and Lambert occasionally listened to his rambles. He had learned of Stygga -- the Cats keep -- and the way it was destroyed, he found out that Aiden was actually younger than him by a few years, he heard hundreds of names pour from the Cats lips some good and some horrible and Lambert got a headache trying to remember them all. He asked a few questions as well, like how he met Jaskier and Geralt, his favorite contracts, the things he wanted to see before he died. 

In return, Lambert told him a few things. Mostly the contracts he took, or what they got up to in the keep when the snow came in, he refused to answer a few things but Aiden never seemed to push him for more information. The Cat was becoming Aiden more and more, he never called him any more rude names and he didn’t try to run from him anytime he could. 

It was almost relaxing with Aiden. They worked on contracts together, they hunted and ate together, they played Gwent together. Sometimes one of them went for a wander, a day or two alone was needed for a witcher, but they always found each other in the end. 

It was one of those days Lambert had woken up with the need to run, so before the sun was fully up he crept out of their small tavern room and set out with as little gear as possible. He had his armor, medallion and a couple of daggers and his swords. He ran. Feet flying under him as the sounds of the forest made him grin, oh how he longed to run with his brothers again. Mid day he stopped for a snack, he couldn’t be bothered cooking for the rabbit so he ate it raw and drank for the stream nearby. He ran around for the rest of the day before he longed to be back in his bed. 

He sniffed the air, trying to find Aiden’s scent again, or the scent of the village they were staying in, but he was too far away. He huffed but set out to find the Cat again, he couldn’t just leave him, or his things. The sky was dark, only a small light illuminating the clouds above him, when he found the village again. He couldn’t hear many people up, a few noises he really didn’t need to hear came to him but he was too tired to really care. He clambered up the stairs to their room, pushing the door open without a knock, nothing even registered until he heard a shout. 

He opened his eyes, begging he was in the right room, and he was but Aiden was in bed with someone. A man. They were.  _ Oh fuck _ . 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. Uhh. I’ll be with the horse.” Lambert shut the door with a blush, he really should have been able to hear Aiden and the guy before he was in the room. He didn’t even know Aiden liked men. Did he tell Lambert? 

He made his way down the stairs, stopping in the main room as he spotted a nice looking corner to curl up in. He didn’t sleep, he stayed awake and tried to block out the noises of Aiden fucking he man. It wasn’t working. He sighed but went behind the bar and dropped a couple of coins for the bottle of shitty vodka. He took a swig straight, grimacing at the taste but he took another drink and tried to forget the thing he walked into. Aiden on his back, the man on top. Aiden had a piece of fabric in his hands, the same piece that was tied around the man’s hands. 

He shook his head off the image and took another drink. It was going to be a long night. 

The morning came and the man walked down the stairs, glancing at Lambert before running out of the shop. Lambert took a second to think his options through, on one hand he really needed to get changed and sleep in a bed, on the other hand he didn’t know if he wanted to face Aiden yet. His want for a proper bed won and he found himself walking up the stairs and opening the door. The room stank of sex and Aiden, but Lambert ignored that and just flopped face first onto his bed. 

He woke up that night when the room was empty and he sat up, he didn’t know what to say, he could ignore it, he could act like he didn’t see anything. In the end he decided to follow Aiden’s lead, let him bring it up if he wanted to. 

Aiden walked in with a plate of food, he stopped when he realized Lambert was awake and they both stared at each other for a second. Lambert was stubborn and they both knew he could avoid talking if he wanted to so Aiden spoke first. 

“I’m sorry.” Lambert snapped his head up and blinked in surprise at the other man, why was he sorry? “I didn’t know you would come back last night.”

“I’m sorry. I should have knocked. I mean, I don’t care that you like men, I mean I still like Geralt and Jaskier. So I’m sorry?” Lambert hasn't apologized to anyone in years, but here he was saying it to Aiden who he had known for maybe a few weeks. “It was bound to happen eventually.” He stood from the bed and smiled at Aiden, they both could feel the tension in the air leave, like he had been released from a Griffins claws.

“Oh okay. So food?” Aiden pushed the tray of food to Lambert who took it gratefully and started to eat the fresh cheese. Aiden settled on the bed beside him and Lambert made sure he had enough food as well. 

The day went like normal after that. They tidied the room, got ready for the next part of their journey then left. They were only a couple of weeks from the mountain start, then only a couple of weeks for the climb up. Aiden had started to pester him for more stories of the keep, things that Lambert didn’t think about. He asked about his year, the ones who made it , only for Lambert to say he was the lone survivor. He asked about their traditions and Lambert had blocked them all out so he said there wasn’t any. 

Aiden stopped asking after the first few days, Lambert was grateful, he really didn’t want to remember the torture of the keep. He just wanted to see his brothers and bathe in the hot springs. 

He told Aiden about them. The caves carved out, the magical water that healed, the perfect temperatures, the crystals glistening on the walls, he tried to talk about it like the Cat had told him of his own home, but he didn’t have the same flowery language of Aiden or Jaskier. Aiden didn’t seem to mind, he listened with rapt attention, eyes growing bigger every time Lambert told him something new, and Lambert tried to not let his smile fill him with joy.

When he could they walked beside each other, Lambert listening to Aiden talk about anything he could, sometimes it was a story of the past, sometimes it was a made up story with the animals around them. 

It was nice. Lambert had never walked the Path with anyone but he could see the appeal, especially if it was Aiden. The younger man was a menace but Lambert quick;y grew to love his pranks. The first time it happened he wanted to stab something but when Aiden laughed he stopped and watched the man, his head thrown back and a smile so bright it rivailed the fucking sun. Lambert didn’t mean to laugh with him but the joy was contagious, so Aiden tried another prank, then again, then again. Lambert was pissed at them all but he liked seeing Aiden’s smile, he liked seeing the way it made him look even younger. Lambert wasn’t going to take the man's happiness from him.

The end of the first week drew close, and the mountains seemed to be right in front of them. Lambert had started to wrap up even more, but every night he could see the Cat shiver, his teeth clattering, so he sighed but lifted his cover and told him to come closer. They didn’t talk about it, they slept close to each other and if Lambert waited for Aiden to fall asleep before he opened his eyes and looked over the man’s face, well that wasn’t anyone’s business. He always pulled Aiden closer to him as they slept, pushing the younger man's head under his chin to keep him warmer. It was for warmth was the lie they both told themself in the morning. They didn’t talk about it. They never did. 

Lambert noticed the Cat hadn’t been with anyone for a few days, he didn’t mention it, but he kept a note of it, Lambert also noticed that Aiden seemed to be happy to sit closer to him in the forest or taverns, it seemed like at least one part of him was touching the Cat. He didn’t know what to make of it so they never talked about it. 

They were about a week from the mountains, the last tavern until they could reach the small hunting cabin at the bottom of the Trail. He had told Aiden that but the Cat just nodded and continued talking about everything he wanted to do when they got to Kaer Morhen. They started on the week's journey to the mountains. Nights were spent wrapped in each other and days were spent ignoring it, the routine worked.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the bottom of the mountain and Lambert could feel the cold coming closer. It was calling him home, he wondered if Aiden could feel it. They stayed in the small hunting cabin that the witchers had built for this exact reason. The fire was always burning thanks to some magic from Yennefer, there were always plants for potions, Triss, and there were always new soap, Jaskier. The witchers who used it always kept it stocked with extra gear, things they might need, and they always left jerky and preserved food for energy. 

Aiden’s eyes went wide when he walked in. Looking everywhere to try and take it in, Lambert watched him carefully and tried to make it seem like he wasn’t watching. He tried not to let his disappointment of having two beds show, he had gotten used to having Aiden in his arms and walking up to him still snoring. It was almost relaxing in its own weird way. But he knew when they got to the Keep they would be separated again, they had enough room for them all. 

“It’s beautiful. Is it yours?” Lambert nodded, taking note of the less food that had been left, someone must have needed it, he sighed but placed it aside for later. They could hunt together for dinner and rations, but first he wanted a warm bath.

“We can have a hot bath, it isn’t as great as the hot springs but it will be the last one until we reach the keep.” Aiden nodded along with Lambert as he spoke, and the Cat seemed to brighten at the mention of a hot bath, Lambert shared the sentiment they hadn’t had one in a few days. 

“Well, if you want to get your beast tied up and fed I can start the water.” Lambert pointed at the brass tub, his thanks to Yennefer again, and Aiden smirked. 

“You know witchers are meant to get along with horses. They are the only animals who like us.” Lambert shivered at the thought of having a horse,  _ no thank you.  _

“Horses are fucking weird. They don’t need to be that tall or bitey.” He shivered again and moved closer to the fire. 

“Does that make me weird then? What else is weird, oh old one? Please teach me your ways.” Aiden bowed and laughed when Lambert threw a dagger at his feet, not enough force to ever be close enough to hurt him. Lambert hoped the heat was a good excuse for his hot face, but the idea of Aiden biting him seemed to spark interest, which just shows him how long it had been since he was in a brothel.

“Fuck off. You aren’t that much taller than me.” Aiden raised an eyebrow at him and Lambert looked away, “Go and get the beast ready.” Aiden listened to him, opening the door and whistling for his horse, Lambert was sure it had a name but he really didn’t care enough. 

The tub was easy to fill, the fire heating it along with the quick burst of Igni onto the top. The water bubbled as he cut a small piece off the lemon scented soap, one Jaskier made on a bet that he couldn’t, so of course the Bard had to prove him wrong. He slipped from his armor and stepped into the water, the perfect temperature. 

He listened to the Aiden spoke to his horse, quiet whispers and praise that Lambert hated, surely the fucking horse couldn’t understand it? Still he left Aiden to it and waited until the door opened and the smell of Aiden came back to him in full force. 

“Tilly is sleeping.” The Cat stopped at the front door and sniffed once, “What’s that smell?” Lambert opened one of his eyes and peered at Aiden before pointing to the bath he was in. 

“It’s a lemon soap. Bard made it last year or something.” Aiden nodded at that, walking closer and stopping just beside the bath. “Yes?” Lambert asked as he raised an eyebrow at Aiden.

“Oh I just like the smell. It reminds me of Stygga.” Lambert could see the way Aiden sniffed and smiled, he was remembering something. “There was a field a mile or so out from the bottom of our mountain, full of trees and plants. The Kittens were allowed to help pick them in the summer before their trials, and it became a game to get the most in the basket.” 

“It sounds nice.” Lambert closed his eyes again and tried to imagine it, the Wolves never got anything like that, the most they were allowed was a prank every so often. “The bath is yours after.”

“Cheers.” The Cat flopped onto the closest bed and stared at Lambert with a smile, “So what can I look forward to in Kaer Morhen?” 

“I’ve told you most of it, the hot springs, training and the fucking handfasting.” Lambert didn’t know if he could be dreading it anymore than he was. The fuckers were apparently inviting all the witchers they knew and Lambert never got on with them, other than Coen that is. He had been told that they were all crazed psychopaths, they split from the Wolfs when they wanted to kill humans, yet the more time he spent with Aiden the less likely this seemed. 

“Well I for one cannot wait to see the ceremony. The last one I went to was in the summer and one of my brothers got married to a human. It was very fun and the party after was amazing, not that I remember much of course.” Lambert narrowed his eyes, one of the Cat’s got married to a human? Why? How?

“What do you mean? How can a witcher marry a human?” Lambert watched Aiden raise and eyebrow before laughing slightly. 

“You do know that the Bard is human? Your brother, a witcher, is marrying his Bard, a human.” Lambert felt his cheeks heat up again, he didn’t think of Jaskier as human, how old was he? Did Geralt know he was going to die?

“How long do humans live?” Lambert tried to remember anything about the person he was before the Trials but it was all blocked out. 

“Well most are 40 to 50, some are younger and I knew one who got to 80. She was a herbalist though, might have to do with that.” Lambert counted back the years in his head. Jaskier was 18 when he met Geralt and they had been together for how long? 20 years, give or take a few. So he was close to 40. “What are you thinking Lambert?”

Lambert looked up to see Aiden tilting his head and staring right at him. “The Bard is 40 odd. I think?”

“Oh, I am sure he will be fine. Now are you getting out of that bath so I can clean up?” Lambert nodded, scrubbing his skin one last time before standing and turning so his back was to Aiden. He stepped out and pulled one of the dry cloths to wrap around his waist before he turned to the Cat. 

“All yours. I’ll face the other way.” Lambert looked away from the Cat, who apparently liked the look of Lambert and was watching him step away from the bath. 

“Yes of course. I’ll just go have a clean. Yes.” Aiden clambered off the bed and dropped his clothes beside him before he stepped into the water and groaned. “This is perfect.” 

Lambert swallowed before humming in agreement. He turned away from the Cat and pulled some clothes on, he sat on the bed and chanced a look at Aiden. Their eyes met, he looked away as Aiden averted his own gaze. 

“So how long until we can be at Kaer Morhen?” Lambert looked back to the Cat, watching the water drip down his jaw and fall back into the steaming water, he shook his head and pulled himself back to what he was meant to be doing. 

“If we keep the pace good we will be there in a week. If the paths are clear we may be there even faster.” Lambert hoped the paths were clear, he did not want to be stuck in a cave any longer than he had to be. 

“Well my dear friend we best be up early tomorrow, as much as I regret that.” Lambert snorted at that, Aiden was a mess in the mornings and Lambert had to carry him for at least an hour before he woke properly. 

“Sadly for you it will be early mornings all winter. Vesemir likes to train us early in the morning, and you cannot get out of it.” Aiden gaped at Lambert before shaking his head in disbelief. 

“How early? Like a couple hours after sunrise?” Lambert grinned but shook his head and Aiden groaned. “Do I want to ask?”

“Probably not, but I am going to say sometimes after training I go watch the sunrise.” Aiden shook his head a few times before dropping it onto the rim of the tub behind him.

“No. I simply cannot accept that. You need to cover for me. You can say I am dead until sunrise.” Lambert laughed before he shook his head at the Cat. “Can I do anything that will let me off?” 

“I mean if you take Bard babysitting duties it might work. I don’t recommend that though, I have found the fucker in many places with Geralt.” Lambert shivered at the memory but Aiden laughed at him. “I suppose I could show you hiding places if you feel brave.”   
  
“I will brave the early mornings to be with you, my favorite Lamb.” Aiden grinned at him before he shook his head and the water in his hair splashed around him. “Can you pass me a cloth please?”  


Lambert nodded, standing up before he turned to grab a dry cloth for Aiden to use. The Cat scrubbed his skin for the last time before he stood and Lambert could see  _ everything _ . “Oh. I’ll be at the bed.”

Lambert did not know why he was so weird around Aiden, he had been in his company for a few weeks and they have seen each other naked a few times already, it shouldn’t make him feel like a fucking blushing virgin maid everytime he saw Aiden, or when Aiden smiled at him, or when Aiden did anything Aiden-like. 

“It’s okay if you look, you know. I’m not a Countess who has to protect her virtue.” Lambert hummed, his back still facing Aiden before the Cat could see how he felt about seeing him naked. “Okay then.” 

Aiden didn’t speak after that and Lambert thought he was mad but he hadn’t even said anything to warrant that so he had no idea what happened. They said a few words to each other when they needed to but other than that it was quiet, so unnatural for Aiden. Lambert didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t want it to seem like he liked the man’s nonsense chatter but it felt like he was being punished for something he didn’t do. 

The night dragged the cold in with them, and not even the perfect cabin could keep the bone chilling frost getting to them. Aiden hated the cold, he tried to bury himself under the covers and move closer to the fire but nothing rid himself of the shivers. Lambert watched him carefully, every movement drew his attention and Aiden seemed to get colder every minute, Lambert sighed. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Aiden turned around to see Lambert walking over to him, sitting down and pulling Aiden closer to him. The Wolf was warm, and with his body pressed to the covers and it seemed to heat the Cat up in minutes. Aiden didn’t say anything and Lambert didn’t say anything either.

They fell asleep sitting beside each other, the fire burning and keeping them both warm. Lambert really needed to thank the Witches when he saw them next because the fire burned all through the night without having to feed it. 

As the sun was still hiding, the night predators still parolling, Lambert woke and detangled himself from Aiden to start up on breakfast before they headed up the mountain. It wasn’t much, some bread, meat and fresh water, a good breakfast to get them started. 

Aiden woke as Lambert shoved him gently, he yawned and stretched before standing and walking over to the food that Lambert left him. “So dear Wolf, how was your sleep?”

“It was okay, had a clingy bastard stuck to me.” He smirked at Aiden who narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth before closing it. “Don’t argue, you know how you fucking sleep.” He smirked before shoving the food to him. “Eat.”

“Oh you treat me so well dear.” Aiden started to eat almost straight away, unaware of how Lambert’s heart seemed to flutter at the simple words,  _ he really needed to fuck someone and soon.  _

“Yeah yeah. Now we need to leave soon so make sure you are ready in an hour. Get your beast ready as I do a little bit of hunting.” Lambert didn’t wait for a response before he was out the door and in the freezing cold, if he was lucky he could catch a rabbit before it went into hiding, or maybe even a deer.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lambert had finally caught some game to keep the stocks high enough in the cabin he wandered back, pausing outside the door and listening to Aiden as he hummed a small tune to himself. It sounded familiar, like one the Bard had sung to them before and Lambert smiled before he opened the door. The noise fell silent , Aiden was staring at Lambert with wide eyes. 

“Hi. Uh, is that you ready to go then?” Lambert nodded before he dropped the rabbits onto the table and started to skin them, it wouldn’t take long to salt them and place them in the barrels. 

“What do you still need to pack? Is your beast ready?” Lambert looked up as he pulled a strip of fur off, looking at it before deciding it could be used for something.

“Yes my sweet horse is ready and I am as well, what can I help with?” Lambert shrugged and nodded his head to the other rabbit before Aiden grinned and starred to skin the other one as well. “So, did you like the fresh air?”

“It was air, and it was fresh.” Lambert had no idea what Aiden was even trying to accomplish with the discussion but he frowned and looked away so Lambert had obviously done something wrong.

They skinned the four rabbits together, separating the meat from the bones before they rubbed salt into them and placed them into the barrels, it was silent and Lambert wondered how he could make it up to the Cat because he had done something wrong, he always did. 

“So tell me something else about Kaer Morhen.” Lambert looked up at Aiden and smiled, he could do this, talking about Kaer Morhen was easy. 

“There is this tower, it was destroyed in the, yeah that, and no one goes there so I turned it into a room. I think you might like it, it has a reading area, the wall you can climb to the roof and it’s just nice.” Lambert remembered the days he spent making the room liveable, the others never went in but they knew it was there. 

“Could you show me?” Lambert nodded and Aiden grinned. “There was a courtyard in Stygga, we used it for plants but it was the best place to sit and be with nature, the trees were tall enough to climb and jump onto the roof, the Kittens liked playing on the roofs.”

Lambert tried to remember the last time he climbed a tree for fun, usually it was to escape angry people or monsters. He could see Aiden in a tree, lounging around like the lazy Cat he is, it would be a sight. 

“I think this is us done, can we head out now? I really want to get there to see the place.” Lambert nodded at Aiden’s excited tone, placing the last bit of the rabbit away and pointing at the bags. 

“Pick your shit up and then we can go. I need to do a bit of care before I lock this place up.” Aiden hopped, literally hopped, to his bags before he skipped out the door and Lambert could hear him talking to the horse. 

“Okay. Spells.” Lambert started the very basic magic that Yen and Triss taught them to keep the place safe. The jars of oils and candles were placed at the door, a key on all of them, the windows had salt lining them and the air was blessed, Lambert had zero clue if it worked but their cabin was there after a few years still so it must be fine. 

He locked the door behind him and placed the key back onto this medallion before he turned to see Aiden and the horse standing waiting for him. Lambert swung his bags onto his back and nodded to Aiden as they started to walk towards the Trail, the start of a very long journey. 

The first night brought the cold in harder and Lambert was scared the Cat he was travelling with would get hypothermia, but as he built a fire in the small cave and pulled Aiden closer to h9im he could feel his chattering teeth slow. Lambert didn’t even think twice about holding the Cat close to his body during the night, he told himself it was for safety, and Aiden never said anything to him so he was okay with keeping it like that. 

The second night passed the same, the weather threatened them with every second that passed but it did not snow at all. They slept together beside the fire again and lambert watched Aiden warm slowly before he fell asleep himself. 

The third day it went to shit, the snow fell, and they had to hide out in one of the caves until it passed, which was well into the night. They huddled together, the horse beside them as they watched the blizzard pass them by. If Lambert wasn’t worried about Aiden and how cold he was then he would have enjoyed the soft snow falling outside of the cave. 

The fourth day they travelled slowly, the snow the previous day made it dangerous to travel fast along the hard edges and Aiden was not used to the terrain like Lambert was. They were close to the end of the main trail and Lambert wasn’t sure how Aiden would cope in the worsening terrain. 

The fifth day brought a small spot of sun, the clouds disappeared and the cold seemed to seep into their bones even more. They walked faster that day and Lambert looked up to the next path they had to take, it looked as imposing as it always did. Aiden, as guessed, did not enjoy it. He had to be held at some places because even Lambert nearly fell, and well they were needed in Kaer Morhen alive. 

The sixth day was the worst one they had faced. The previous days good weather turned into a brewing storm and Lambert almost fell to his death three times, they were so close to the Killer yet every step seemed to threaten them with a fate they dreaded. Aiden was not as cheerful as he had been, less chatty as well and Lambert tried to ignore the small pit of dread that build in his stomach when he hadn’t heard Aiden in an hour or so, always making sure he was still there and not dead.

The seventh day, their last thankfully, they hit the Killer. The joyful nickname still held true after so many decades. Lambert had told Aiden of the dangers lurking and made him stay closer so they could help each other. Lambert pointed out the most dangerous areas, mainly the ravine they had to cross over the very old bridge and he river filled with posionous fucking plants that Vesemir said had to stay there. 

The end of their journey came when Lambert spotted the old tree he used to sit at, one so old that it seemed to hold a magic in each strip of bark and each leaf it grew. The tree was the landmark for all Wolfs, one that said they were home. Next it was the old tower, he hated that fucking place but it did signal how close they were. Aiden seemed to realize how close they were because his smile came back and he started to talk about all the places he wanted to see in the keep. 

They walked up the path together, Lambert in front as Aiden trailed behind with his horse, who looked better than Lambert felt. The gate was closed but Lambert closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of home; the stone walls, the pine trees, the water, the metal, the other witchers. He was home. 

“Lambert, did you make a friend?” Lambert scowled as Eskel walked out of the gate, it opening behind him. “Well I never thought I would see the day.” 

“Hello to you too Esk.” Lambert pulled his brother into a hug, holding tight as the older witcher slapped his back with a laugh. 

“Hello Lambert. Now who is this?” Lambert turned around and beckoned Aiden closer. 

“This is Aiden of the Cats, invited for the handfasting of the two idiots.” Eskel nodded, shaking Aiden’s hand before turning to the keep and pointing at the wall where Lambert knew the gate mechanism sat. 

“Coen is working the gate, the two idiots are in their room most likely and we have a few others. Vesemir seemed to know in advance because there is enough food for an entire army of us.” Lambert’s stomach groaned at the mention of food and they both laughed. “Well Aiden come and join us, we can set you in a room beside the other Cats.” 

Lambert watched Aiden nod enthusiastically and he ignored the way his heart seemed to sink into his stomach, he knew he couldn’t keep Aiden when they got to the keep, it was wishful thinking. 

He followed behind the beast that Aiden kept, taking note of the many witchers that seemed to be dotted around, a couple of bears, a few vipers, a fuckload of Cats and was that a Manticore? Eskel talked to Aiden about the keep and Lambert tried not to interject that the Cat already knew all of it but he kept quiet, he wasn’t the Cat’s keeper. 

They wandered into the main hall as Aiden dropped his horse off with a Viper by the name of Letho, the fucking Kingslayer of all people. They stopped at the kitchen and Lambert greeted Vesemir with a handshake before they split up. Lambert to his room and Eskel showing Aiden to his room. 

When Lambert opened the door it felt wrong. Everything was in the same place, but it felt empty, like something was missing. He shook the feeling away and started on unpacking his things, he needed to make sure his gifts were presentable. 

The time passed quickly, his movements were automatic and he didn’t need to really think about what he was doing so when he finally sat down on his bed he was brought back to the present and the smell of Vesemir’s cooking. He picked up a dagger, placing it into his boots before he left the room and locked it behind him, he didn’t want the guests snooping around. 

The sound of so many witchers filled his senses as he walked down the staircase. There seemed to be people talking about anything they could, people moving around, and laughter.  _ Lambert could not remember the last time he had heard another witcher other than his brother laugh in the halls.  _

He pushed the door to the kitchen open, eyes wide at the crowd. There had to be at least 40 or so witchers in the small room and all of them seemed to be getting along. His eyes scanned the room quickly, falling on his brothers and the idiotic Bard beside the fireplace, a spare plate of food beside them that no one touched. He walked over to them, nodding at the witchers who greeted him, and he pushed himself between Geralt and Eskel with a grin. 

“So dear idiot, what made you do this?” Lambert tilted his head as he questioned Jaskier, who blushed and lookd at the plate like he had been asked this already and it was a stupid answer. 

“I wanted to have your family here.” Lambert raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Geralt and Eskel who both nodded with a sigh. 

“We are here though? Why invite the other schools?” Eskel smirked and Lambert looked at Jaskier who blushed even harder. 

“Because they are technically your cousins and I wanted to have them here for the wedding.” Lambert snorted at the bard, he couldn’t be serious right? “Well I mean they were descended from the same clan leader right? And I met a few over the years so I wanted to have as many as I could. Hence the invitations.” 

“Holy fuck bard you are one of a kind, Geralt where the fuck did you find him?” Geralt smirked as Jaskier faked his shocked hurt but Lambert could smell his amusement before his attention was drawn to the door that opened to show Aiden. His hair was down again and wahed, something Lambert had not seen since the cabin, and he looked happier to be surrounded by solid walls again. He also looked fucking good, and Lambert was allowed to say that because he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

Lambert watched him wave at the other Cats before he joined them, hugging the people closest to him before digging into the meal they had saved. Lambert watched him for a few more minutes before he turned back around to see his brothers and fucking Vesemir staring at him. “What?”

“I see what's happening here.” Jaskier smirked and nodded his head to the direction of the Cats but Lambert just shook his head. 

“You have no idea what is happening Bard. Stay out of it.” Jaskier nodded, hands raised before he turned to Geralt and pushed himself onto his lap. “What plans have we got this year then?”

“Training, repairs and the handfasting. That is mid winter though so we have time for a few things before.” Lambert nodded along as Vesemire spoke, the older man had had a list planned since the start of the year probably. “You are either on potions or baby sitting duty. Pick one.”

“Potions. I want to pick my partner though.” Vesemir shrugged and Lambert sighed as he got out of doing babysitting for the Bard or worse, the other witchers. “I’m heading up, been a long climb. See you in the morning.” Lambert left with a wave and started to walk out the door before he heard a shout of his name..

“Lambert wait up.” He turned around to see Aiden walking over to him, most of the hall watching them curiously. “Right, where are we going?” Lambert raised an eyebrow at the Cat but kept walking out of the doors and up the stairs to his room. “Well? Where are we going?” 

“My room. I’m fucking tired.” Aiden hummed in agreement as Lambert opened the door and they both walked through. “What do you want?” 

“Back to your frosty self then. I was wondering, I mean you don’t need to agree, but I am still really cold and you are always really warm.” Lambert could sense a lie and Aiden knew this, but it felt wrong to push the Cat away so he sighed and nodded. 

“Get in then. You are getting up at the same time as me though, and you can help with my potion job.” Aiden nodded and jumped into the bed before he dropped his shoes to the floor and shrugged this cloak off. “Move over.” They both slipped under the covers and as soon as Aiden’s head hit the pillow he was out like a light, Lambert following him soon after. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lambert woke, for once, refreshed. Being home in his own bed probably helped but he had a feeling it also was the fault of one clingy Cat he had gotten used to over the weeks they had traveled together. The Cat in question was also still asleep and looked very peaceful so Lambert hated to wake him, but he had been warned before they fell asleep. 

“Get up lazy fucker. We have a lot to do today.” He shoved at Aiden’s shoulder before he removed himself from the Cat's grasp and started to be ready for the day. He could get training over with before he had a bath, then he could show Aiden how to properly make a batch of potions. 

When he finished getting ready he turned to see Aiden still in bed. He cursed the sky before moving closer and slapping the Cat on the face. He jerked up, arms stretched out to grab Lambert but the Wolf moved quicker and laughed when Aiden’s brain caught up to him. 

“Asshole.” Lambert faked wiping a tear from his eye at the insult before he was throwing a pair of his clothes at Aiden. The Cat had forgotten to bring spare clothes to Lambert’s room obviously. 

“Wear my clothes to training then you can grab yours for after the Hot Springs.” Aiden grinned at something but he didn’t speak until he pulled Lambert's clothes onto him. 

“I think you are marking your claim Wolfie.” Lambert hummed, not really listening to the words before he opened the door and left the room. “I see how it is.” Aiden followed after, shutting the door so Lambert could lock it. 

“Training for a couple of hours so eat something before,” Lambert looked at Aiden as they walked down the stairs and something in him liked seeing the Cat in his clothes, it felt right. 

They walked into the kitchen again, less people than the night before, but the other Wolves were there and all laughing unlike the other schools who looked dead on their feet. 

“Can I join you?” Aiden asked softly and Lambert nodded before they were walking towards Geralt, Eskels and Vesemir. 

“Well well well, look at you and your Cat.” It was Eskel who spoke and Lambert glared at him before deciding to ignore the comment. 

“Hi. I’m Aiden.” Aiden introduced himself to Vesemir who hummed and looked him up and down before smirking at Lambert. “I’m a friend of Geralt and Jaskier’s, and hopefully Lamberts.” 

“Huh?” Lambert looked up from his food before he saw the wishful look in Aiden’s eyes. “Oh yeah sure.” He had no idea what it was but it got Aiden to smile brightly so it was good. 

Lambert felt someone kick his foot and when he looked across he saw the raised eyebrow of Eskel before he narrowed his eyes and shrugged in response. They were all being so fucking weird today. 

“Training in ten minutes. Be in the old court.” Vesemir looked at them all before he left the table and Lambert rolled his eyes at the tone in the older Wolf's voice, he sounded like he was training pups again. 

“Be there or you’ll be strapped and beat.” He mocked Vesemir’s voice and it drew a laugh from all of the table's inhabitants before he went back to his food. He missed the food that Vesemir made for them over the year.

“So Aiden, you and Lambert travelled here together?” Geralt was watching them both carefully and Lambert could already feel the embarrassment from the incoming questions. 

“Yes. We met each other when I took a contract on his route.” Lambert hummed in agreement, mouth filled with bacon. 

“When was that?” Geralt questioned, his mind seemed to be running itself around in circles, maybe being in love did that to you. Although Geralt was always a bit stupid, maybe it was the Trials.

“Oh it must have been just before the change of seasons?” Aiden turned to Lambert and he nodded, it was around that time. “I decided that he could show me the way to your home and we were fast friends.”   
  
Lambert snorted at that,  _ fast friends sure.  _ “You trailed after me until I gave up and let you.” Aiden shrugged. 

“That’s what I said.” Lambert rolled his eyes and went back to his food, he was going to finish the entire plate and then go to training. “So I have heard so much about this place, especially the Hot Springs.” 

“Oh have you? Well Lambert can show you them after, I’m sure he would like that.” Lambert narrowed his eyes at Eskel before the two older witchers left the table and headed out of the room. 

“Ignore them. Are you ready for training?” Lambert watched as Aiden nodded and he smiled. They both stood up, Lambert pushed the food that they didn’t eat back onto the plate in the middle before he covered it and dragged Aiden out of the room where Geralt and Eskel had. The old court wasn’t used much, mainly for when the weather was too bad to go outside, but it was big enough for their small army of witchers.

“Aiden!” A voice made them both turn around, and Lambert watched as a witcher he did not know -- not a difficult thing since he knew around five -- but Aiden obviously knew him because his face lit up. 

“Gaetan! I didn’t think you were here.” Aisden threw himself at the man and Lambert stood awkwardly behind them as they whispered between each other. 

“Who is the puppy dog?” Gaetan asked after a while and Lambert scowled at him, he was not a fucking puppy dog, he was a Wolf. 

“This is Lambert, a friend.” Lambert felt a small warmth spread through his stomach as Aiden introduced him as a friend. “He helped me get here.”

“Oh you got yourself a puppy, I wonder what the others would think.” Aiden rolled his eyes at the other Cat and Lambert wanted to argue against the nickname but he didn’t have time since Eskel wandered back into the keep. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Vesemir is not wanting to wait for anyone.” Eskel grabbed the back of Lambert’s shirt and Lambert reached out to grab Aiden before he tried to get out of the training. Gaetan smirked at them both but followed along as they all headed out towards the old courtyard. Vesemir was standing in the middle with an unimpressed look on his face and Lambert rolled his eyes but got a sword for him and Aiden before they set up at the edge of the small group. 

Eskel walked back over to Geralt near the middle, Coen beside them and a few others that Lambert recognized from the previous night's dinner. Aiden was beside him and Lambert was about to explain what was going to happen but Vesemir cleared his throat and all eyes went to him.

“We are on basic training, so that means to the first blood. Pick a partner and go, winners go against each other until one is left.” The older witcher used his Trainer voice, one that Lambert remembered from his youth far too well, he fucking hated that. 

“So Lambert, bets on the overall winner?” Lambert raised an eyebrow at Aiden as they both positioned themselves into a standard fighting stance. 

“What do I get if I am right?” Lambert dodged the hit to his right and grinned when Aiden cursed at him. 

“I’m sure we could make a choice. So tell me, who is the toughest witcher here?” Lambert took a second to look around, Geralt would be the obvious choice, he had gone through the extra mutations but he got too cocky, next would be Eskel for his signs but then the big Viper beside them was waiting for another fighting partner. Lambert turned back around when he heard Aiden charge at him, he flipped backwards just as the Cat tried to hit him.

“Got to try harder than that Kitty Cat.” Lambert smirked when Aiden cursed again. “My bets are on the Viper beside Geralt and Eskel.”

“You think Letho? Where is your school loyalty?” Lambert snorted and swiped right as Aiden came closer to him. 

“I’m not an idiot. Geralt is far too cocky to win and Eskel relies on his signs far too much. Letho is already on his second fight. So Kitty who do you think?” Aiden seemed to take that information in before he made his own choice. 

“I think it will come between Letho and Gaetan, but Gaetan will win.” Lambert raised an eyebrow with a skeptic look, Gaetan? Did Aiden really think the small Cat would win over Letho? 

“Deal. I cannot wait for you to do what I want.” Aiden grinned up at Lambert as they held their swords against each other. 

“I would do what you want if you asked nicely.” Lambert hesitated in his attack as he watched Aiden wink at him, he felt the Cats sword hit his cheek and draw blood but he couldn’t bring himself to care, Aiden was flirting with him right? Or was it just to win? It had to be to win right?

“I win, puppy dog.” Lambert hummed but stood back with the others who were knocked out, a few Cats and a Bear but from the looks at it Gaetan was still in, and doing pretty well. He was smaller than most others so he was able to dodge much easier and even flip out of the way, maybe Aiden was right about him winning. 

Lambert watched as Aiden twisted away from each attack, moving with such grace that Lambert couldn’t help feel a small bit of attraction towards him. It didn’t really help that he was also in Lamberts clothes and his home. 

Aiden came up against Eskel and Lambert sat up a little straighter, he had no idea who was going to win this one. The fight started and the two edged around each other, almost like they were engaged in a dance. Aiden struck first, attempting to swipe Eskel off his feet but his brother jumped away at the last second. 

Eskel brought his hand into the standard sign for a Quen shield to go up and the golden shimmer signaled that it worked. Aiden seemed to realize as well because he stopped himself from attacking first. 

Lambert wondered what Aiden was going to do before the Cat picked up a few stones from the ground and started throwing them at the shield around Eskel. It wasn’t enough to break it but Lambert knew if he got it weak enough he could use it against Eskel. 

Lambert spared a glance to his brother with a smirk, it seemed he too had underestimated the Cat. The Cat moved again, quicker than Lambert assumed was possible and in a blink of an eye Eskel’s shield was broken and the smell of his blood was in the air. 

The people watching their fight all cheered as Aiden bowed down to them and Lambert clapped his hands with a grin. Eskel seemed to be just as surprised as everyone else was because he stood staring at the Cat for a few seconds before walking away. 

Aiden seemed to wander back towards Lambert and the Wolf raised an eyebrow at him. “So Puppy Dog, did I surprise you?”

“Maybe a little bit, I honestly cannot remember the last time  _ I  _ beat Eskel without Geralt there as well.” Aiden grinned at the admission and Lambert rolled his eyes. “Go and fight, I’ll still be here when you are done.”

Aiden hummed but did move away and Lambert grinned as he exaggerated a flip before landing beside his next opponent, another Cat. Eskel joined him after a few minutes and Lambert leaned on him with a smirk. 

“You lost to a Cat.” Eskel scoffed and hit Lambert’s side but kept his eyes trained on said Cat. 

“You have also been watching him all training, so what is up with that?”

Lambert spared a glance to his brother with a smirk, it seemed he too had underestimated the Cat. The Cat moved again, quicker than Lambert assumed was possible and in a blink of an eye Eskel’s shield was broken and the smell of his blood was in the air. 

The people watching their fight all cheered as Aiden bowed down to them and Lambert clapped his hands with a grin. Eskel seemed to be just as surprised as everyone else was because he stood staring at the Cat for a few seconds before walking away. 

Aiden seemed to wander back towards Lambert and the Wolf raised an eyebrow at him. “So Puppy Dog, did I surprise you?”

“Maybe a little bit, I honestly cannot remember the last time  _ I  _ beat Eskel without Geralt there as well.” Aiden grinned at the admission and Lambert rolled his eyes. “Go and fight, I’ll still be here when you are done.”

Aiden hummed but did move away and Lambert grinned as he exaggerated a flip before landing beside his next opponent, another Cat. Eskel joined him after a few minutes and Lambert leaned on him with a smirk. 

“You lost to a Cat.” Eskel scoffed and hit Lambert’s side but kept his eyes trained on said Cat. 

“You have also been watching him all training, so what is up with that?” Lambert looked away from Aiden and tilted his head in confusion, surely he wasn’t doing that? He just wanted to see the Cat training and fighting when they weren’t in anger of dying. 

“I have not. Now we have a bet, I think Letho and he thinks Gaetan.” Eskel was drawn away from Lambert staring at Aiden to the idea of a bet. 

“I think it may be Coen, he is one of the ones who know the styles of fighting the best.” Lambert did agree with that, their Griffin friend was known to be friends with most witchers so he was a fairbet at winning. 

They watched the fights with a new interest, eyes following their own respective bets and Lambert may have found his eyes wandering towards Aiden more but that was because they were friends and Lambert wanted to make sure he was okay, noting else. They were watching the last five people in the fight, Aiden, Geralt, Gaetan, Letho and Coen. The air was tense as Aiden went against Geralt and Coen went against Gaetan, the winners would fight then they would fight Letho for the true winner. 

Lambert could feel the second that Geralt’s sword swung and connected with Aiden’s cheek, he could feel the air going silent before a cheer rang out and Aiden shook his hand before winking over at Lambert, well the group of people that Lambert was beside, ot directly at Lambert  _ right? _

Aiden walked over to them, plopping himself down right at Lambert’s feet before their attention went back to the fight, it was Gaetan versus Geralt. It wasn’t a quick fight. The air was tense as everyone watched them both attack, dodge, and spin around in the air. Lambert watched the way that Gaetan was able to flip in the air like he was made for it, but Geralt was stronger than him, much stronger. Lambert held his breath as their swords collided, it felt like the entire courtyard held their breath and only when Gaetan twisted away and dived in for the final hit did they all let it out. Gaetan stood with his sword against Geralt’s neck, a grin on his face as he pulled away and the blood dripped down his sword. 

“Well done.” Geralt said, shaking Gaetan’s hand quickly before he joined their group and turned to see Letho and Gaetan getting ready for the last fight. 

“So are you ready to rethink that bet Puppy Dog?” Lambert shook his head at Aiden and they both looked back to the group, he needed Letho to win, he was not looking forward to Aiden holding that over his head all of Winter. 

The fight started, but no one attacked at first, both seemed to be taking the other in and trying to work out the way they needed to fight to win. Gaetan looked like he had come to a decision first because he struck right as Letho rolled left, they continued like that for a while, attacking and dodging, not speaking to the other. 

Then Gaetan smirked and spoke softly, something no one but Letho heard, but it made the bigger man laugh before he doubled his efforts at hitting Gaetan. The small man seemed to be ready for this because he twisted in ways that Lambert did not know were possible before he actually saw them being performed. 

“I think Gaetan might win.” Someone said from behind him and Lambert sighed but was willing to give up some coin for Aiden, how the fuck was he meant to know that Gaetan was that bendy? 

Letho seemed to be struggling at keeping up with the small Cat and when Gaetan twisted, dropping to his knees before he somehow got behind Letho in a move that Lambert didn’t even see, the fight ended as Letho stood still and Gaetan’s sword was on his neck again. 

“Holy shit he did it.” Another voice said and it was like everyone roared as they stood and ran over to the pair. Someone grabbed Lambert’s arm and he turned around to see Aiden with a grin on his face. 

“Come on, I want to get to the hot springs before everyone.” Lambert hummed and followed the Cat, ignoring the knowing look that Eskel shot him before they were in the keep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hot Springs were basically empty when they arrived, only the Bard in the bath but he seemed too deep in thought to even realize they had walked in. Lambert dragged Aiden further into the room, his personal favorite bath was the furthest away and it was just the right temperature for him. 

Lambert dropped his clothes from his body, stepping into the warm water and sighing slightly at the way his body seemed to relax in one second, he did love the heat and smells of the Hot Springs. He felt Aiden step in after him and he opened one eye to grin at him but he was met with a full view of Aiden and his body, the Cat had been naked in front of him before but it felt more real as they were in Lambert’s home.

Lambert swallowed quickly and looked up at Aiden’s eyes, his dark hair covering them like a shaggy dog instead of the Cat he was. Lambert wondered if Aiden could get his hair into a bun, or maybe a braid, it would look nice and his eyes would be on show. He had no idea where that thought came from but he tried to shake it away as he dipped his head under the water. 

Aiden seemed to be interested in the way the water flowed around the bath because he turned around so his back was facing Lambert and the Wolf took a deep breath, the Cat had to know the effect he had on Lambert. Lambert took a second to watch the scars on his back, they were light against his dark skin and Lambert wondered if they felt soft like his skin, or if they were rough and textured, how he longed to reach out and run a finger along them. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Aiden turned to see him again and he started to speak. “How does the water work? Surely there is magic here.” 

Lambert took a second to appreciate the look of wonder and amazement in Aiden’s eyes before he answered him. “Yeah there is, the first Mage’s enchanted it so it stayed pure for their potions and our baths.”

“That is so cool, do you think it would clean anything?” Lambert nodded but then stopped, he had no idea if it would, it did clean blood and mud but what else could it do?

“We should test it.” Aiden’s eyes lit up like it was the best thing he had heard in years and Lambert fought back a smile that wanted to appear on his face. Before they could throw themself into talking about it the doors opened and a flood of Witchers walked in while Jaskier stood from his bath and wandered over to them.

“Dear Lambert and Aiden, do you mind me joining? I would rather your company than the others right after training.” Lambert raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie from the Bard but they both nodded and Jaskier slipped into the water beside them, a small groan showing how much he liked the warm water.

“So Jaskier, when is the handfasting?” Aiden asked after a second and Jaskier lit up at the mention of the ceremony and Lambert wondered if that was the reason Geralt fell in love with him, he had to admit the Bard knew how to make anyone smile and laugh.

“Next week, when the first snow falls and we can have it outside. It is going to be beautiful.” Lambert couldn’t help the smile that formed as Jaskier’s own happiness spread around them like a blanket, the Bard was fucking infectious.

“I cannot wait to see it.” Aiden said and Jaskier grinned before looking at Lambert with a look he knew far too well and he just knew the next words were going to be a favor, and he knew he couldn’t refuse the Bard.

“Can I talk to you after dinner tonight? The library?” Lambert nodded slowly, he knew it couldn’t be that bad since he was coming to him and not Geralt or even Eskel. 

“Sure Bard, now go and join your lover. He was smelling of sadness all training.” Jaskier laughed at him but did leave their bath before he dropped himself into Geralt’s lap a few baths away. Lambert watched them for a second or two, how they seemed so at ease with the other it was scary and they always smelled so fucking in love it was almost nauseating. 

“So what do you think he wants?” Aiden asked after a second and Lambert looked back to him before shrugging, he really had no idea. “Well Lambert, I think I have had a good bath but I was needing to unpack my things and get a few things sorted out with the other Cats.” Aiden stood up, and Lambert followed his body and the way the water dropped over his muscles and he closed his eyes before he went even further down his body. 

Lambert watched him change back into his clothes before he left the room with a wave behind him. Lambert washed the soap from his own body and started to stand from the bath, he could get some potions made before dinner, if he didn’t get distracted that is. The other witchers around were watching him with curious eyes as he left the room, and Lambert wanted to go back in and demand an answer yet he didn’t want their guests to think he was a fucking weird one. 

The halls were not as busy as he assumed they would be, but there were a lot of witchers in the baths so that could be it. He passed Vesemir and one of the Cats who seemed deep in conversation and Lambert did not want to get dragged into that so he kept his head down and walked faster. He followed the twisting halls before he came to a stop in front of a door he knew well. It was the one he had carved his name into and one he knew no one would enter without his explicit permission, not that he gave that to many.

The door opened with the key he had on his medallion, and when he opened it the smell of White Gull and a lot of flowers hit him. He kept te worst smelling things in the storage rooms, he did not want to keep his room filled with Drowner pieces and fucking Buckthorn since it smelt like the dead. 

Lambert sat at his table and started to pull his sheet of inventory out, he would need a stock up of a few plants if he was making more for everyone, he could get someone to go out and grab them with a little bit of persuading hopefully. He would also need to make more White Gull and that took a full day of prepearyion and he would need help,  _ fuck this was going to be a long job. _

Lambert immersed himself in the work of potion making and before he even realized the time that had passed he heard the knock at the door and his name being called by Eskel. He sighed but made a quick note of the next steps he would need to take before he opened the door and saw his brother waiting for him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” Lambert asked as he locked the door again and placed the key back onto his medallion.

“You never miss dinner, you okay?” Lambert nodded, unsure of what the questioning was for but he knew Eskel had a reason for everything. “If you say so. The Cats made the food today.” 

“Oh. It better be good then.” Lambert grinned at Eskel before they were heading down the stairs into the kitchen halls again. The noise from last night seemed to be back in full effect and Lambert missed the times it was like that with the Wolfs, and from the looks on the other Wolfs faces they also missed it. 

Aiden was sitting beside Jaskier again, both leaning on the other as they laughed and Lambert felt a surge of anger in him, but he was well trained in holding his feelings down so he squeezed his fists together and walked beside Eskel to their table. The two were still laughing when Lambert sat down but Aiden did turn around and grin at him, so he guessed it was okay?

“So Lambert where did you get to?” Aiden asked after a few seconds of calming himself down, and Lambert narrowed his eyes at Jaskier before turning to the Cat to answer. 

“I was going over the potion stock. Need to know what we need to get before I can make them.” Aiden lit up at the mention of potions and Lambert smiled softly at him before he felt his brothers’ eyes on him and he put his scowl back on his face.

“Oh how can I help?” Aiden questioned, leaning on his hand as he stared at Lambert. “There was this brillinat potion maker in the Cats, died a few years abck but he taught us all the ways of potion making.” 

Lambert hummed, he knew the Schools had different ways of making them but he could do with an outsiders view on thjings, see if he cold save on a few ingredients. 

“Sure you can help. You listen to me in the room though.” Aiden nodded and Lambert smiled before he started to pick at his food, it was pretty good for a Cat, maybe Aiden was just bad at cooking compared to other witchers though and that is why he bought most of his. 

They ate their food quickly, Lambert conscious that Jaskier wanted to meet him after for something, as well as trying to work out why Aiden kept smiling and passing him things. The Cat seemed to be invested in how much he was eating, every time that Lambert finished a piece of meat he would push another piece onto his plate. 

Lambert didn’t mention it, but he knew the others at the table also took notice at the Cats strange behavior. 

Lambert finished his food after a small while, his eyes falling on Jaskier who sat beside Geralt and they both nodded at the other before Jaskier spoke to the others. 

“Well I need to borrow Lambert for a little bit, my darling I shall be back very soon.” Jaskier dropped a kiss onto Geralt’s cheek before he moved around the table and Lambert followed him out of the room. 

“So Bard, where are we off to?” Jaskier hummed once before he turned around to see Lambert, he had a look that Lambert could not quite place. 

“The library.” Lambert followed Jaskier up the stairs and into the hall with the library, and when they walked in he made sure to lock the door. If Jaskier wanted no one to interrupt then Lambert would make sure no one would interrupt. 

“So Jask, what is it?” Lambert sat down on one of the seats beside the fire as Jaskier took the one opposite it. 

“I want to ask you something.” Lambert raised an eyebrow but gestured for him to continue with a wave, “I want you to be beside me as Geralt and I are wed.” 

Lambert blinked a few times at the Bard, not sure he had heard correct. “You want me to do that? Are you sure?”

“Yes I am sure. It is for family members and you are my family,” Jaskier took a deep breath before he continued, “You can say no if you don’t want to.” 

“No! I want to. I just want to make sure you are confident in it.” Lambert wasn’t sure he was right for such an important part of the ceremony, surely someone else was a better choice. 

“I am sure. You are my brother and I want you there.” Lambert nodded, a grin on his face.

“I would be honored to take part in your ceremony Jaskier.” Lambert stood, hand on his chest as he spoke the words before Jaskier laughed and stood as well, pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you.” Jaskier said quietly before they pulled away and sat back down in their seats. “Another thing, Aiden.”

Lambert glared as Jaskier said the Cats name but he kept quiet. 

“What is up with you two?” Jaskier leaned forward, crossing his legs so he could lean his elbow on them, meaning he could lean his head on his hand. 

“Nothing is ‘up’ with us two. What are you getting at?” Lambert crossed his arms and flared at Jaskier. 

“You act like that but I can see it. You are soft on him and I think you like him.” Lambert resisted the urge to lay and and leave the room, that would give Jaskier evidence that he was right. 

“I am not soft on anyone. He is a friend.” Jaskier smirked and Lambert knew something else was coming. 

“It took me three years to become Jaskier, and three more to become a friend. I doubt he has become one in a few months.” Lambert said nothing but Jaskier just smirked and left the room. 

“Oh fucking hell. What have I gotten myself into?” Lambert knew Jaskier was onto something but he didn’t have to admit it to anyone but himself. 

He left the library and headed up to his room, finding it already occupied by Aiden who was sleeping in his bed. Lambert could not be bothered in waking him and getting him to leave so he rolled his eyes and slipped into the bed beside him. 


	8. Chapter 8

The ceremony was in two days and Lambert was fucking stressed. His little talk with Jaskier in the library had planted a seed in his mind and he cannot stop thinking about Aiden in that way. Everything the Cat did made him happy and smiley. It was wrong. 

The Cat was also helping him with the potions and spending so much time in a small area was affecting him more than he liked to admit. Every time the Cat brushed past him he felt a jolt of something go through him and he had no idea what to do. 

His usual methods of avoiding things also wasn’t working because the Cat was always there. In the halls, in training, in the workspace, in his fucking bed at night. Aiden had his own bed but he made excuses to share Lamberts every night, the most common being ‘it’s too cold for a Southern man, don’t make me suffer Puppy.’ 

Which made Lambert remember another thing hat was fucking flustering him — imagine a fucking Witcher getting flustered, what is the world coming to — the fucking Nickname (capitalized in Lamberts mind because it was important). 

Aiden kept calling him Puppy. At first the others did it as well but after a few days they all stopped and only Aiden used it for him. Lambert wanted to throw things every time he heard it. It made his stomach all warm and he was sure he blushed once, but maybe that was just the fire. 

So yes, Lambert's mind was corrupted with the Bard's thinking and he was definitely blaming Jaskier for everything that had happened and will happen because of it. 

-

Lambert was in the workroom when he heard Aiden’s knock and his voice before the door opened and revealed the Cat. 

“Puppy, please say we don’t need to work right now.” Lambert looked up at the Cat, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. “Well you see the others are playing a drinking game and I think we should join.” 

Lambert had gotten so used to Aiden referring to the both of them as ‘We’ and ‘Us’ that it was normal to hear it come from his mouth. 

“What kind?” Lambert was already sold on the idea of drinking, and spending time with Aiden so he started to pack his things away into their places. 

“Not sure, a few I think. Thank you!” Lambert wanted to say that he could have done it on his own but Aiden’s smile was so bright that he kept quiet and finished packing up. 

“Let’s go then Kitty.” Lambert locked the door and Aiden grabbed his hand as he pulled Lambert down the stairs and into the kitchen where a fair few Witchers were, all holding a bottle of alcohol each. 

Lambert was pulled towards a small group of Cats that he recognized and Aiden pushed him down before grabbing two bottles for them. Lambert looked around, he was sitting between Gaetan and Aiden, with Dragonfly and Axel beside them as well. 

“So what game have I been dragged into?” Lambert looked around at the others, noting that his brothers were not there and it was mainly Cats and a couple of others. 

“First up is Never have I ever.” Lambert raised an eyebrow at the very basic game, one he played as a pup with his year group. 

“Sure. Remind me of the rules.” Lambert asked before Letho answered from across the table. 

“Someone says Never have I ever and then something they’ve never done, you drink if you have.” Lambert nodded and settled closer beside Aiden. 

“Right. I’ll start. Never have I ever lied about a contract to another Witcher.” It was one of the Cats, Cedric if Lambert remembered correctly. 

A few others took a drink as Lambert did as well. “Never have I ever fucked a Succubus.” Lambert laughed as a few people took a drink, more surprised that Aiden had also taken a drink. 

“Never have I ever taken Fisstech.” Letho said with a grin and Lambert was surprised with how many took a drink, more than half of them somehow.

“Fucking hell.” He whispered softly, causing a laugh from the closest Witchers before Gaetan spoke next. 

“Never have I ever dressed up for a hunt.” Lambert rolled his eyes but took a shot and ignored the raised eyebrows from the others, he didn’t need to tell them shit. 

The room went quiet for a second and Lambert took a shot at saying one. “Never have I ever fucked…” he paused and looked around, “fucked a Witcher in this room.” 

He watched as almost everyone took a drink, and he wanted to die when they all just stared at him in shock. He also must have been hearing things when Gaetan whispered something that sounded a lot like, “Aiden can change that.” Lambert did not want to think about that. 

With that the night fell into drinking and laughing as they tried to one up each other with every turn. It ended when Vesemir and Treyse walked in with a look of disappointment so strong that it had to have been practiced, but they all took the hint and headed back to their rooms. 

Wel all but a few who decided they were sleeping in another room, those being Gaetan who chose Letho, Cedric with Axel and Aiden with Lambert, yet again. 

They staggered up the stairs, Lambert pondered the likelihood of getting a hangover from the one bottle before deciding that was tomorrow Lambert's problem, present Lambert had to find a way to sleep beside Aiden who decided he needed to strip almost naked. 

“You need warmth Aiden.” It was a dumb thing to say apparently because the Cat gave him a look that even Jaskier couldn’t have mastered and Lambert raised his hands as he gave up, not that he wanted to try too hard. 

“I want you to keep me warm.” Aiden had great puppy dog eyes, which Lambert did not like because he was meant to be a Cat for fucks sake, yet Lambert relented and found himself in his bed with Aiden plastered to him. 

“Aiden you may need to move over, I can’t sleep like this.” Lambert tried to push the Cat over, but it seemed this was the wrong thing to do because it ended with Aiden laying on top of Lambert. 

“Cuddles.” The Cat had no right to look that adorable as he tried to bury himself into Lambert’s arms, and the Wolf, like always, let him. 

“You can get your cuddles then. Let me get the candles first.” Aiden let go of Lambert's hand just long enough for him to flick the candles out with a small Aard, then it was back in the Cat's possession. 

Lambert tried to make it seem that it was a hardship being stuck like that but he liked having Aiden in his arms, holding him close, he knew he shouldn’t but the Cat was, well for lack of better words, fucking adorable. 

“Lamb, do you like me?” Lambert opened one of his eyes to see Aiden staring at him with a frown. 

“Of course I like you Kitty.” He didn’t know what else to say but Aiden grinned like a maniac so it must have been okay. 

“Good. I like you too.” Lambert hummed and went to close his eyes, but he felt the Cat move closer and kiss his cheek softly before promptly falling asleep on him. 

“Oh fuck.” Lambert whispered to be room as he tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat and sped up. The Cat was drunk and that’s all. _Yes, drunk_. 

Lambert closed his eyes, attempting to sleep but every time he was close to falling into a nice sleep he was rudely reminded of the Cat’s lips on his cheek and he had to actively ignore the wandering idea of what a real kiss would feel like. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lambert was successful in ignoring his wandering thoughts about Aiden for the two days it took to get to the ceremony. Not that it was difficult, the Bard had them all running around getting it all organized for them, and Lambert had to admit he liked being useful. 

He was also in charge of getting Jaskier ready on the day of the ceremony so he had an excuse to ignore Aiden in the morning as well. 

Lambert was the one to make sure Jaskier didn’t see Geralt, helped the Bard get dressed and went over his speech at the very last minute to make sure the day ran smoothly. 

They had chosen to go for a nice blue and silver theme, with Jaskier’s suit more silver with blue highlights and Geralts the opposite. Yennefer and Triss couldn’t have made it due to something about a meeting with the Mages, something Lambert never wanted to know about, but they had both portaled in their gifts the night before. 

Yennefer with a very beautiful silver bangle for both of them, obviously doused in magic. While Triss went more traditional with a lovely set of doublets for them both, and Lambert could not wait to see Jaskier convincing Geralt to wear them. 

As the morning turned into early afternoon the ceremony was to start. The sun at the highest point in the sky, and the sky clear of clouds. Something Lambert had only ever seen when Yennefer or Triss had used their Chaos to do so, and he was sure the others knew that as well. 

Lambert was standing in the small room beside the armory with Jaskier. Jaskier wore his outfit, while Lambert was in his own which matched Eskel, as they were the couples right hand man they had to match. His black doublet didn’t make him appear more important than Jaskier or Geralt but it drew attention anyway. 

The door opened and Lambert watched as Jaskier straightened and smiled that dopey smile he got when he thought of Geralt. “Are you ready to finally do this?” 

Jaskier blinked a few times after Lambert asked, before nodding. “I have never wanted anything more in life.” 

“Well let’s go. Your husband to be is waiting for you.” Lambert stood beside Jaskier, letting the Bard hold his arm as they walked out of the room behind Coën, the Griffin sitting back down before Jaskier and Lambert moved to the center of the courtyard. 

Lambert smiled as he looked at his brothers, Geralt looked fucking good in his outfit, but he was beaming at Jaskier and Lambert could not be prouder of the two. Gods how he remembered the first few years they travelled together, then the Djinn incident, then The Incident, the two of them idiots but they were finally getting over it all. 

Lambert and Jaskier stopped as the Bard faced his lover and Lambert stood back so he could let the other Witchers see the couple, both grinning at the other. He honestly thought they would break and kiss before Vesemir told them too.

“Family and friends, we are gathered on this day to celebrate the union of Geralt of Rivia, and Julian Pankratz. I have prepared a few words and I will then pass on to our couple for their own vows.” 

Lambert watched as Vesemir spoke, his voice loud and steady but he could hear the older Wolfs emotions through it all, he was fucking proud of Geralt and Jaskier and everyone knew it. 

“As most of you know our Geralt here was never the most friendly,” a few people laughed and Lambert chuckled as Vesemir continued on, “Yet that did not stop our Bard here from grabbing on and enjoying the rise that Geralt took him on.” Lambert laughed as Vesemir winked and Geralt just sighed. “I’m sure I am not the only one here that is so fucking proud of he two of you. You have both fought so hard to be here and I am proud to know you. Now onto you two.” 

Lambert turned his attention to Jaskier who was to speak first. “Thank you Vesemir.” He turned his attention to Geralt for his speech. “Geralt, you are the love of my life. You have known me for decades but you still love me and have let me love you. I remember being 18 and singing in that small tavern, then you were there. I was drawn to you from the start, and even if you said it was onion I know it was your bravery.” That got a laugh from Geralt and Jaskier smiled but continued. “We have had our ups and downs but I know I will always return to your side and yours to line because we were made for each other. I love you Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde of Rivia and I never want to be away from you.” 

Lambert laughed along with the others as Jaskier spoke the ridiculous name but Geralt looked like he was about to cry and Lambert watched him smile before he looked at his hands then back to Jaskier. 

“Lark I love you. You are the one who traveled the path with me even when it destroyed your lovely seasonal boots. You are the one who stayed up with me so I could talk about anything, and you are the one who braids my hair so it stays out of my face. You know how I like my food and tea. You know each expression I pull and you are always there to read to me when I want to sit in. I never thought I would find love but when you say opposite me and asked for three words or less about your songs, not a care in the world that I was a Witcher, I thought I could have a friend. Then when I realised I had fallen for you and you me I never thought we would be here today, but we are. So Jaskier I fucking love you, even more that I love Roach.” 

As everyone laughed at Geralt’s speech Lambert and Eskel moved closer to Vesemir. They were needed to tie the ribbon around the pair's hands as Vesemir spoke. Lambert took one end as Eskel took the other, both of them smiling at their brother and Jaskier, before Vesemir cleared his throats and all eyes went to him. 

“I think it is time for these two to be joined in the eyes of Melitele.” A few Witchers cheered and others shouted their agreement. “Well, in the eyes of all witnesses and all Gods, known and unknown, I ask for you to watch as Julian Pankratz and Geralt of Rivia are bound together in both heart, soul and kind.” 

Lambert and Eskel started to twist the ribbon around their arms and joined hands. “I, with the power of being the Master of Kaer Morhen, bind these two for life and life thereafter. May the love the two feel hold them close, bring them together in times of need and make them one in the eyes of the Gods.” 

Lambert and Eskel tie the two ends together and look to Vesemir for the ending. “I now pronounce Julian and Geralt bound for life and all that is after. You may kiss to seal the bond.” 

Jaskier and Geralt moved close to each other, kissing with an energy that Lambert was almost impressed by. He tried to keep his attention on the couple but his eyes wandered and he spotted Aiden in the cheering crowd, his eyes also on Lambert and the two looked away when they met the others gaze.

“Well I think this is the end, let’s get to the party.” Vesemir’s voice shouted over the cheers and the couple separated with grins big enough to light a room up. 

Lambert and Eskel moved to cut the couples ribbon, making sure to keep it safe as they detangled them, and Jaskier pulled them both into a hug whispering words of love and thanks before they pulled away. 

“Anything for you Bard. I’m happy for you both, and I’m honored you chose me as a best man.” Lambert knew he was getting far too emotional and was sure a tear was developing but he was so fucking proud of the two that he ignored it. 

“Thank you Lamb, I’m happy as well. I never wanted anything else.” Jaskier kissed his cheek and Lambert was forced to remember when Aiden had kissed him like that only a couple of days ago. 

“So do we get to see drunk Jaskier and Geralt tonight?” Eskel asked them as they started to move after the crowd of Witchers already heading to the halls. 

“Maybe. I’m sure I convince Geralt.” Jaskier winked at Eskel and the four of them laughed as the doors opened to reveal the other Witchers' hard work. The room was covered in the colors blue and silver, the tables seemed to hold enough food for an army and in the corner was a pile of presents from them all. 

“Holy shit guys. Thank you.” Lambert watched as a few Witchers breathed a sigh of relief and watched the couple of the hour look around before sitting at the head of the table, Jaskier on Geralt's lap of course. 

“Gifts first, as by tradition.” Eskel spoke over the others and everyone hummed before a few started to bring presents to Geralt and Jaskier. 

Lambert didn’t pay attention to all of them but they seemed to be practical in most parts, a few things that made them laugh, but solid gifts. Lambert was just happy he was able to get them the new dagger set, and when they opened them their faces lit up, so he guessed they were good enough. 

From then Lambert mostly zoned out, his eyes seemed to keep drifting over to the back of Aiden’s head though and his mind wanted him to remember the way Aiden’s lips felt against his cheek and the way his skins felt against his as the Cat slept in his arms. Lambert wondered if it would be rude to leave the room, but when he felt a sharp elbow in his ribs and Eskel shaking his head he rolled his eyes but stayed in his seat. 

When his eyes went back to Aiden they were met with the Cat’s eyes and hit his dark hair. Lambert felt a blush come over him as he looked away and avoided looking back at the Cat until the couple were finished thanking everyone for their gifts. 

The dinner was actually very nice, filled with good food, jokes and speeches about the coup[le of the hour and then it was time for Eskel and Lambert to say both of their speeches. 

They both received a small cry from Jaskier and a hug from Geralt before they started the drinking, one of Lambert’s favorite parts if you ask him. 

He was into his second bottle of vodka, specially made by some of the Manticores and Vipers for the occasion, and Lambert knew he was more drunk than he wanted to be. He also knew that when he saw Aiden stare at him he should have looked away and not walked closer, like he was doing apparently. 

Lambert stopped in front of the pile of Cats, grinning at Aiden before pulling him up by his hand. “Hi?” 

“Hiya. You look very nice today.” Lambert could hear a few laughs from the other Cats but Aiden just smiled and he could not look away from him, “Follow me.” He didn’t give Aiden any time to argue before he was tugging his hand and pulling him through the crowd and out of the door.

Lambert didn’t answer Aiden’s questions before they were both facing a door and Lambert was trying to take the key off his chain. “Let me Puppy.” Aiden’s hand came to Lambert’s neck, holding him still before he pulled his chain off and opened the door with the key. 

“Thanks. Go in, it’s pretty in there.” Lambert pushed Aiden in and the Cat just laughed softyl but walked in with Lambert behinfd him. “Sit.” Lambert pushed Aiden into one of the seats before he fell onto the other seat. 

“So what do you need from me today Puppy?” Aiden leaned forward and Lambert watched the way the candle light moved against his skin, making him look fucking perfect. “Lamb?”

“You are so pretty.” Lambert leaned forward, hand grabbing Aiden’s face and holding him with a grin. “Pretty like a flower.” 

“Oh you think?” Lambert nodded at Aiden and the Cat grinned. “Well maybe in the morning when you are not drunk we can talk about it.” Lambert shook his head and Aien laughed again.

“No. I like looking at you. So pretty, and you are soft like, like,” Lambert paused before he ‘ahhed’ “Soft like you!” Aiden laughed again, patting Lambert’s hand gently before taking it from his cheek and Lambert furrowed his brows. 

“In the morning, if you remember this, I will let you pet my cheek all you want.” Lambert frowned but Aiden kissed his hand gently and pushed it away. “Now we should get you to bed.”

“No. Don’t leave please.” Lambert looked up to Aiden, he really didn’t want the Cat to leave yet, maybe he could curl up beside him all night. 

“I won’t leave then. How about we get to your room where it is nice and cozy.” Lambert shook his head, rising from his seat before he fell forward into Aiden’s lap. “Or you could do that.”

“Stay.” Lambert whispered before he shut his eyes and was lost to the world. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lambert woke up with the light in his eyes and he buried his head back into his pillow, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed yet. He had no fucking clue what was in the vodka he had last night but it left him with a pounding headache and no will to live. 

“Lambert, as much as I hate to, you need to get up.” Lambert jumped when he felt his pillow move and speak, but as he opened his eyes and spotted Aiden under him he groaned. “Well that wasn’t very nice.”

“What happened last night?” Aiden raised an eyebrow and smirked before Lambert rolled over, promptly falling off his bed, which only helped him realize that he was not in fact in his bed but on a small seat in  _ his _ room. 

“Well you dragged me away from the party and decided to fall asleep on me.” Lambert groaned again but stayed on the floor. “I am sure the others have made up many ideas of what happened last night since you decided to call me, and I quote here, ‘pretty like a flower’ and said I looked nice in front of them all.” Lambert sighed and shook his head, he really needed to find out what that alcohol was. 

“Nothing happened right?” Lambert looked down at himself, he was still in clothes and so was AIden, and he didn’t feel remotely sore so nothing happened?  _ Right?” _

“No nothing happened, I said you had to wait until you were not drunk and you fell asleep on me.” Aiden seemed to be smiling so Lambert opened his eyes and peered up at the Cat, who was grinning for some reason. “So am I ‘soft like me?’” Lambert pushed his head into the floor and tried to ignore the laughs from Aiden. 

“I was drunk.” Lambert knew he couldn’t hide behind the ‘I was drunk’ for the other things that he had done and he was sure the others would remind him of the times they had caught him staring. 

“Oh I have no doubt about that, but you were not drunk during the ceremony, or the countless other times that you were staring at me.” Lambert blished and refused to look back at Aiden but the Cat moved onto the floor beside him and lifted his head with his hand. “So Puppy, let’s talk.” 

“Talking? Is that really necessary.” lambert frowned again, he really fucking hated talking to people.

“I am calling in my bet winnings from the first day. You have to talk and be honest.” Lambert blinked a few times, the win couldn’t be used like that? Was that allowed? “So Lambert. I have on good authority that you like watching me.” 

Lambert stayed silent for a while before Aiden raised an eyebrow and he groaned. “So what?”

“Well I have been told by countless others that I need to corner you and get it over with, but I think I want something different.” Lambert swallowed before he felt Aiden move closer to him. “I think that it involves a kiss, and if you like it a lot more.” 

Lambert nodded, not sure what to say before he felt Aiden’s breath against his lips and he closed his eyes. Aiden’s lips were as soft on his lips than his cheek and Lambert was still for a second before he pushed into the Cat. He tasted like, well not great actually, but Lambert was happy to blame that on just waking up after a night of drinking and eating. Yet, his lips were soft, and they fit against Lambert’s like they were made to be. 

Aiden pulled away after a while and Lambert opened his eyes with a smile. “I like that.” 

“Good because I did as well.” Aiden whispered back before they were kissing again, a little bit harder than before and Lambert let the Cat take control, letting him move where he wanted. 

Aiden moved his hands so one was in Lambert’s hair and the other on his neck and the Wolf almost blanked out, how was Aiden so good at just knowing what he wanted?

Aiden broke away from him and Lambert opened his eyes to see him. “Are you sure Puppy?” Lambert answered with a nod and pushed closer to kiss the Cat again, now he knew it was allowed he never wanted to stop. 

They kissed for what felt like hours but as the sunlight was still in the room when they stopped Lambert knew it could have been half an hour max. Yet, he could hear the steps of Eskel coming closer and he really wasn’t up for explaining their position if he decided to walk in instead of knock. Aiden apparently also heard the steps because he moved away and pulled a fur over them, grinning at Lambert before Eskel knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Aiden asked from his space and Lambert sighed as he watched the door handle turn and Eskel appeared in the room. “Oh hello Eskel, how are you this fine morning?” 

Eskel looked at them both, eyes wide and eyebrows raised but Lambert knew they were still clothed so it wasn’t that. HIs hand went to touch his hair self consciously and he groaned when he realized the Cat had messed it up enough to be obvious. 

“The food is uh ready. Take your time.” Eskel left and Aiden laughed before Lambert shoved him. 

“You asshole. You need to learn to shut up.” Aiden grinned and Lambert rolled his eyes but stood up and helped Aiden stand as well. The Cat pulled Lambert close and smirked at him before leaning close to whisper to him. 

“I have a way for you to make me quiet.” Lambert hummed and kissed Aiden gently before moving away. “You know everyone is going to know.” 

“Yeah most likely. Now let’s go, I want food then a bath before I have to listen to Jaskier wax fucking poetry about Geralt again.” Aiden laughed again and Lambert pulled away from the Cat to open the door and let them both out. 

“You know we could wait to see how long it takes for someone to break and ask us if Eskel is lying.” Lambert paused as he locked the door and looked over with a grin. “We could act like we always do, make it a bet.” 

“I like it. Bets on it being one of your lot.” Lambert grinned when Aiden shook his head. 

“It’s Geralt. I just know it.” Lambert nodded, shaking Aiden’s hand before the cat spoke again. “What do we get if we win?” 

“What do you want?” Lambert watched as Aiden thought it over before the Cat smirked, and Lambert wondered if it was okay to be a little more late to the mea. 

“I think I could think of something. Now let’s go before they send someone else to find us.” Lambert frowned but listened and they both headed down the stairs and into the cold halls. The sound of witchers talking and shouting filled the echoey halls and Lambert reluctantly let go of Aiden and walked in first. 

All eyes went to him, and a few people wolf whistled at him, but he could feel their confusion when Aiden walked over to the Cat’s and Lambert to the Wolfs. It was like they had just said they killed their horse and fed it to them, but he kept quiet and settled in for some food. 

The other witcher’s didn’t go back to their own conversations, instead glancing between the two until someone finally broke and shouted out. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Lambert looked over to the noise and was honestly surprised when it was Letho, who apparently had a Cat attached to him now since Gaetan was lying on his lap. 

“What do you mean?” Lambert asked with a frown, trying to act like he had no idea what was going on. 

“You know what I mean.” Letho glared at him and Aiden laughed before attention went to him. “So tell us then.” 

“You just had to ask didn’t you. Couldn’t have been Geralt or one of you fuckers.” He turned his attention to the other Cats who tilted their heads almost in unison. 

“I still think I win, he has a Cat in his lap.” Lambert threw a look at Aiden who shook his head. 

“Nope. Because then it was a Wolf who told them all.” Lambert cursed under his breath and turned to glare at Eskel. 

“You just had to right?” Eskel smirked and held his hands up before Aiden stood and walked over to their table, sitting right beside Lambert before order was returned and the hall started to develve back into their conversations. 

“So Aiden, how was your day?” jaskier asked innocently and Aiden smiled, grabbing Lambert’s hand and holding it under the table. 

“I think it went very well. It was a lovely ceremony, and the food was excellent.” Vesemir nodded in thanks at that and Jaskier smiled so brightly before he turned and kissed Geralt’s jaw. 

“So I hear that you also got dragged away last night. Someone said you looked very nice and well here you are.” Jaskier looked between the two and Lambert sighed but knew it was going to be like that for a while. 

“Yes, and?” Lambert leaned forward, trying to seem threatening but everyone knew he would never harm the Bard. 

“Oh nothing dear Puppy. You go back to your food the adults are talking.” Lambert grabbed his knife from the table, holding it up and threatened Jaskier. 

“You shut up. Go and play house with your fucking husband.” Jaskier laughed but nodded, turning around to kiss Geralt. “Oh great this is what I can look forward to now.” 

“I am sure we can make it bearable, if only you also had someone.” Lambert looked over to Aiden, both smiling and Lambert hummed thoughtfully. 

“If only. Hey, Ekel are you single this winter?” Aiden smacked his arm and Lambert laughed. “Oh hello there Kitty Cat, looking for something?” 

“Yes actually. I think I can see if Letho and Gaetan will let me in on what they have.” Lambert frowned before he pulled Aiden close to him. “Oh hello Puppy dog, need something before I go?” 

“Holy shit I think they are worse than Geralt and Jaskier.” Eskel whispered loudly and Lambert broke away from staring at Aiden to glare at him. 

“Well I think it is very sweet.” Jaskier spoke softly, smiling in a way that made Geralt also smile even though it wasn’t directed at him. “So will you be joining us for a bath before we go be responsible?” 

“Sure. I was just saying I needed one.” Lambert rolled his eyes when Aiden winked at him. “So are we eating or not?” Lambert let go of Aiden’s hand and they all started to eat the food that Vesemir had made for them. Lambert found himself looking up to Aiden’s eyes every so often, only to find him also staring back. 

Lambert was grinning all the way through breakfast, and he was honestly excited to see how the last few weeks of Winter would pass and maybe if it went well he could meet up with Aiden during the year. 


End file.
